Yelling wars Part 3
by Some kidd
Summary: Snape and Malfoy get lost in a maze. Based on the ICP sonmg Amazing maze Part 3 out of 3. R/R Enjoy.


Disclamer; I don't own ICP or Harry Potter.  
  
One day Snape and malfoy where in the dungens.  
  
Snape: Where did yousay this secret room was.  
  
Malfoy: it around here some where.  
  
Well I........ Snpe was cut off buy a trap door opening on them they fall to the ground.  
  
Malfoy: Where the hell are we?  
  
Snape: What the fuck just happened.  
  
They turn to face Lavender, Ginny, and Ron. Who stsrt to sing.  
  
Lavender, Ginny and Ron:Ferris wheels and bumper cars are fun, But those rides just aren't for everyone. Bought my ticket I'ma have a run, In the maze. (WHOOOO!) If I don't come back or right away.Give me time at least a half a day, Don't just leave me lost and blown away in the maze. (WHOOOO!)  
  
Hello ladies and gentlemen I'm Harry Potter. Croude cheers as he enters.  
  
And I'm Jimbo Jim  
  
Harry: Welcome to the Dark Carnival's amazing maze.Over 5000 ways to get in, and no way out!  
  
Jimbo Jim: Let's meet today's volunteer. This is Malfoy, We like to call him Malfoy the Dick!  
  
Harry: Dickface here is a wealthy entrepeneur. Who smacks his wife around, And buys his way in and out of everything.  
  
Jimbo Jim: Let's see how Mr. Toughguy fairs up in the amazing maze  
  
Malfoy: What up bitch? I'm Draco Malfoy. I'll be your guide for today, k?, Good, got mad doors and mad floors. Hallways, crawlways, walls for nedens. Make a left just before you make a right, And your left should be to your right, If your lefts right, right. Good, begin the show. Go on ahead boy and open up the first door.  
  
Snape: Welcome to a theatrical thriller Meet Serveus Snape a serial killer. With a chainsaw, he takes your arm at the elbow.  
  
Malfoy:You get it back if you make it out though, Fuck ain't no use crying all day. You need to take your bitch ass back down the hallway. You gotta be a man at least you learned. Everything you get in the maze you've earned. Keep runnin times a tickin on the clock. You might wanna tie that stump up with a sock. Turn right it might look the same. But you makin tracks through the room of thumbtacks. This really ain't shit. About a million tacks and the room spins a bit, If you stay on your feet you'll be okay Oh let me get out of your way.  
  
Jimbo Jim: Oh boy Malfoy the Dick is in a bit of a jam there Harry.  
  
Harry:That's right Jimbo, He looks like a ragdoll flippin and spinnin like that. You can always witness spectacles truly amazing Within the amazing maze.  
  
Jimbo Jim: Let's see where else Malfoy's adventures  
  
Malfoy: Hahaha, so you got a few tacks in your balls. Pick 'em all out and head right back down the halls, What's this? Dead end, doors locked, It's a long way back, just knock.  
  
Knocks on the door. It opens and some guy shoots him in the cheast with a machine gun. Malfoy shuts the door quikly.  
  
Snape: Oh should've turned around no doubt.  
  
Malfoy: Ain't nuthin that we got to sit and argue about, Keep going make a left, right left. Now run straight ahead some more. Open up the door.  
  
Hermione: Slide in the sheets, nice breeze.Relax ninja take it with ease.The maze is a place of magic. Many surprises, your dick rises. Lay down expect the best. In comes your lover with a hairy chest.  
  
Snape: Hello sexy I'm grim love. Let me have a look at your uhh milk dud.  
  
Malfoy: Aww shit you fell for that, I ain't gonna tell you got your hole ring tapped.All that dissin of the opposite sex, And look who just got they butthole flexed  
  
Snape: Wait! What's that?  
  
They walk down the hall, when....  
  
Malfoy: The walls are closing in, fuck dat.  
  
Snape: Hurry run for your life  
  
The wall closes in on Malfoys arm.  
  
Snape: Ohh he'll be alright!  
  
Harry: How's that sit with you Jimbo?First he gets plugged with bullets,Then he gets his butt plugged. I think he's a fuckin idiot, Jim. I mean what kind of assholes,Can't find there way out of this maze? You gotta be a real dickbuffer to wind up here in the first place.  
  
Jimbo Jim: Right you are Harry. Let's watch the big dicks fuck up some more  
  
Malfoy: Alrighty ain't no need to fear, If there's a way out it's gotta be near  
  
Snape:Hey yo look a phone. You still got one good arm so it's on  
  
Malfoy: Can you hear? Ahh tongue in your ear.  
  
Malfoy thorws down the phone.  
  
Snape: Drop the phones got a life of it's own  
  
Hermione: Kiss me man hey come on.  
  
They both run away form Hermoine and find a hole in the wall the look and its a slide. The turn to each other and nodd as they both jump in.  
  
Malfoty: Slip down the slide go faster. Bed of nails, disaster  
  
Snape:Quit screaming yo.  
  
They find a door and hear crab.  
  
Crab: hurry the fuck up and open the door  
  
They both run.  
  
Malfoy: Woods, trees you're outside, Lots of places for creeps to hide.  
  
Watch your step, AHHHH, backdraft. Caught your foot and the ankles left.  
  
Creepin off with your stump. Feel something in the rump. Holla's, yeah they gonna get you.  
  
Snape: How does it feel bitch get the picture!  
  
Malfoy: Back indoors hey at last Look at your family behind the glass  
  
They look weird, they're sayin something,Listen up.  
  
Snapes family: you're fucked up, you're fucked up......  
  
Malfoy: Oooh they're laughin and they're pointing at you,At least you know what they're sayins true. It's one last door you made it home, or  
  
Snape:Or what? Once again it's on  
  
Lavender, Ginny and Ron: Ferris wheels and bumper cars are fun. But those rides just aren't for everyone. Bought my ticket I'ma have a run  
  
In the maze (WHOOOO!) If I don't come back or right away (Hey)  
  
Snape: Hey man cut that shit. What the fuck man, happy friendly shit man  
  
Fuck dat, It's supposed to be wicked in this bitch man! Turn that shit off[pic].  
  
  
  
Malfoy: Where there we made it.  
  
Snape: Dear god, I thought we would have dided in the terribal place.  
  
Mlafoy: I love you, and I need more then ever.  
  
Snape: lets have sex.  
  
The end  
  
Well did you enjoy this little story or was it boring. Review me on it. 


End file.
